


I'm a Meanie

by HunniLibra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mammon is a bottom, Pegging, Smut, This is not up for debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Mammon Bottoming (GN MC)Man idk. I got the hornies and I’m still living off the high of his birthday event- so ye. Sometimes I just wanna make a sweet boy cry :).I put this on my tumblr first, but I thought. Might as well put it here too!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	I'm a Meanie

You have to admit, he was adorable like this. Face blotchy and streaked with tears. His sapphire eyes blank. His mind still coming down from another explosive high. Mammon stares off into the devil knows where as you move him on his bed. He was so quiet. For once that smart little mouth of his wasn’t shooting out some stupid denials of his feelings. His kiss swollen lips were slack. His mouth dazedly chewing at the edge of his pillow, drool trailing from the corner of it. His lean arms reach for anything he can to anchor himself tugging at his pillows and blankets spewed about his mattress from you previous rounds. He hugs them close to his flushed chest for dear life as you abuse his prostate. 

Time moves differently in his room when you play. You had lost count of how many times you had edged him. Teasing him to the brink before pulling away, savoring his pathetic little cries as you rip his pleasure away. Each ruined orgasm laying beneath his twitching sweaty stomach. 

“Hey!” You slap his thigh sharply, digging your nails in to add some sting to the burning warm flesh. “If you still want your present you better lift those hips.” Mammon mews, struggling to raise his hips as requested. His spent body quivering under the strain. Each little rise of his hips sinks you deeper into him, drawing a guttural groan from his swollen lips. His overheated dick twitching beneath him. “If you’re tired we can stop.” You eye him, rubbing a thumb over his thigh soothingly. It was a half jest. It wouldn’t have been the first time you had had to stop. Not that you ever minded taking care of Mammon anyway he needed.

“No,” You questions snaps him out of his little daze. He reaches back blindly trying to pull you back over him. He was so close. “No, please. I-I’ll be good.” He wiggles his ass back up hiccuping when the base of your dick catches his puffy rim. 

“My good boy?” You chuckle leaning over his toned back to nip at a red-tipped ear. The hand not bracing you strokes down his beautiful body to grip at his cock. It jerks in your touch, dripping clear pre onto the frankly ruined sheets. His answer is a slurred mess mashed into his mattress, too caught up in the sudden rocking of your hips to try to be coherent. But you knew what his wailing meant. 

Each buck of your hips against his has him shuddering and squirming. Half of him wanted to pull away from the electric feel building terrified of what was to come. Another couldn’t get enough of the way you were taking him. Mammon’s breathy pants jump in pitch as you graze his swollen gland again. “Th-there.” He pleads thrusting back on you, the heat in his groin flying up his spine to spread through his body. “There- there! Shit! _Please_!” You grin grinding your cock deeper, pinpointing his sweet spot and pumping deeply. Your hand around his leaking dick plays with the tip, feather-light touches driving him wild. The contrast of bone jarring thrusts and the teasing fingers sends him over with a choked sob. 

Mammon collapses in on himself, dropping his full weight on to his bed as you continue to play with his spent body. You kiss and whisper words of praise as you continue to milk him. He could give you a few more. It was a special day after all.


End file.
